The Things I Do For You
by RowanoftheForest
Summary: What Red and Green do for each other staged out in questions showing what others would do or say then what Red or Green would do or say. Will evolve into a regular story will longer chapters.
1. Who What Why Where

** Who is Red?**  
Upon being asked, most would just respond 'The greatest trainer ever', 'A mute', or something similar.  
Green Oak, however, would tell you that he's misunderstood. That he was almost forced to be this person he wasn't. "He's really fun loving, not even a mute, just shy and, if you looked close, almost seeming abused. That's my fault... But most importantly, Red just a human, like you and me. Nothing more."  
Yes, Green Oak saw Red differently, everyone expects that because they were rivals and had grown up together. That is true but it's also because Green loved Red, not that he would admit to it, but somewhere deep in his heart he loved Red.

** What are you doing?**  
A lot of kids these days tell you that they're trying to be like Red. Everyone thinks highly of the Indigo League Champion. Even with his defeat at the hands of Gold.  
Gold didn't take the title because that would mean he would have anything more to strive for. If he perched at the very to he would because unmoving and also unreachable, like Red. Red and Gold are very different.  
Green Oak would tell you, as he peered toward Mt. Silver, that he was waiting for Red to come down. Everyone thought this reasonable, Red was his life-long rival and best friend. Green was bound to miss him. In truth, Green wanted to see Red, to see it what he thought he felt was real. He was beginning to accept his feelings for Red.

** Why are you doing this?**  
Several people would answer that they want to be best, or to see Red at his high peak of glory. Many of the people were beginning to think Red never came down because it was beautiful and that the tough pokemon could keep you on your toes and well trained.  
Green Oak would tell you he's doing this because he wants to see Red, like so many others, but not just that, he wanted to get Red off that mountain and back to the safety of home. Green Oak was perfectly willing to accept that he was completely in love with Red.

** Where are you going?**  
"To Mt. Silver, where else, Daisy?" Green Oak told his sister as he left Viridian City for the frozen peaks of Mt. Silver.

_Sorry for not updating in a long while and this not being Pray My Soul To Take. But, hey, I'm not dead._


	2. When Can How Will

**When are you coming back?**

Most people would say 'Soon', 'It won't be long', or 'I'll call you often, you'll hardly notice I'm not there'. Red, however, would tell you "Never, here is my home." Even after his loss at the hands of Gold, he would not leave. He had been backed into a corner by people who expected so much of him. He didn't want to see them.

Unless the person in question was Green, for Green he would expose himself, "I'm lost and scared. I don't want to face them, I wouldn't have any peace. And-and my family, the person-" he would always cut off here. Sometimes he would even let a tear slide down his face. Green would comfort him for a while, but would soon have to leave.

**Can you stay a little longer?**

Everyone tries to stay longer than they mean to, even if they don't really have the time. Green usually tried not to linger, unlike so many others. With everyone one he went out with he tried not to stay with them too long, even if they begged.

If Red asked him though, he found himself with time and spent it with Red. Sometimes he would stay too long and it would be getting dark and far too cold to travel back down the mountain. Neither boy minded too much, Red would snuggle close to Green claiming that sharing body heat was a good idea. Green never complained, even when they were younger and boys didn't really get too close to each other.

**How do you do this?**

Most would tell you what they're doing doesn't bother them, that they believe they need to push themselves harder than they had, or they just want to know if they can. Red wouldn't really answer you. He would just stare at you with cold, blank eyes until you believed he was soulless or you dropped the question.

If Green asked him he would tell him "I can't go back. I don't have the strength to anymore." Green would place his hands on Red's shoulders.

"We all miss you, you know. We could protect you from then until you can handle it. If you can't ever handle it on your own, I'll always protect you."

At that moment Red realized he did so much for Green, and just Green, because he loved Green.

**Will he really keep his promise?**

Red thought as he began to pack his things for his journey down the mountain. Pikachu nuzzled his leg "Pika?"

"Yeah, we're finally leaving, pikachu."


	3. Aren't Won't You're

**Aren't you afraid?**

People usually say no. They're usually not afraid of what they're doing. Some people will tell you that they are afraid. Some people would shrug. They aren't even sure. They just want their goal.

Green would tell you that he's afraid of anything. Until it came down to Red. If he was asked about Red he would chuckled, "Maybe I lied. I don't want to truly lose him. I guess I'm afraid of losing him."

Red would shake his head. Who expects the Pokemon Master, the elusive Mt. Silver trainer, to be afraid of anything. But that's a lie. When Green asked him, "I'm pretty much afraid of everything now. It all seems so strange, like I'm a small child, going outside for the first time," Green always felt sorry for him and held him close.

They were growing closer and falling in love before they even knew it.

**Won't you get hurt?**

People usually realize that they will get hurt. Unless they're reckless, then it's a maybe.

As Professor Oak asked Green if he would get hurt, the first time he went up Mt. Silver, "I might, but Red is up there. He needs some company sometimes. And supplies, that would help him out too," Professor Oak laughed, and shook his head, "What?"

"You two use to dislike each other," Green blushed and glared at his grandfather.

When Lance asked Red if he would get hurt going up Mt. Silver. Red shook his head, "Green will come and help me. I know he will."

Lance shook his head, "You and him fought a lot, how can you be so sure?"

Red's eyes became unfocused yet happy as he remembered his childhood, "We were bestfriends as little kids. If someone took something from me, Green would give me something of his to make up for it or get my stuff back. He looked out for me."

**You're not coming back?**

Red shook his head, "Sorry."

"But, Red, we're only eleven. You can't really stay up on the mountain!" Green exclaimed.

"I'm going to try," and Red began to walk up the mountain.

"Red! Wait!" Green exclaimed.

Red shook his head and sent Pikachu to Green to make sure he wasn't following.


	4. Could I Hey Promise

**Could I stay a while?**

Always yes, no matter what, between Red and Green it was always yes. Red greatly enjoyed Green's company, Mt. Silver was a lonely place, even with his Pokemon by his side. They stayed close together by the fire, Red would say it was to share body heat so neither would freeze to death, but both boys always felt that it was time as a couple, something they wanted, but never held.

**I miss you.**

Not a question, but meaningful. People say it all the time to each other. It's one of those things that's over said but still retains meaning.

Green would say it over and over to Red. He always hoped that Red would come down if he said it enough.

**"Hey."**

That snapped Red from his thoughts. Who would come up in a blizzard like this and just say, "hey"? He turned around, Green. Of course, he should have figured that.

Green shivered and dusted off some snow. Red noticed that he was underdressed and quickly took him into the cave he called home.

"It's time for you to get off this mountain. As soon as the blizzard clears," Green's voice was stern. His body unyielding to any move Red tried to get him to settle in the warmth of the cave.

Red frowned, "What is there for me back in Kanto?" his weak voice asked.

"Everything. People who love you, and fans who want to see you. People in other regions who want to battle you. Red there is life down there for you to enjoy," It was obvious that Green was being quite serious about getting Red down from Mt. Silver.

"I'll go back soon," Red whispered.

"Promise?" Green asked

**"Promise."**


End file.
